Sonic Underground Concert - Live in Mobius Stadium
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: The Sonic Underground (and other characters) perform a concert in Mobius Stadium! 24 song set with SU songs, SA songs, and SatAM songs. Also Bruce Springsteen's "American Skin (41 Shots)" and a new song called "Knothole." It will make you feel like you


Sonic Underground Concert  
by Ryan Perreault  
  
It was 10:30 at night. There was a Sonic Underground concert going on at the Mobius stadium (same stadium form the episode "Winner Fakes All") It was full of people in the stands, balconeys, and in the floor seats. There were 4 BIG screens for people to see and there were more than 100 10,000 watt speakers and amplifiers.  
Then suddently, the lights went out and then the stage was lit up with blue lights. Everybody cheered as the screens turned on.  
  
Out of the hole in the back of the stage, Cyrus walked out onto the stage. Everybody cheered for Cyrus as he put his electric guitar on.  
  
Then Trevor walked out onto the stage. Everybody cherred loudly as he put on his bass guitar.  
  
Then Queen Alenna (wearing a black T-shirt and jeans) came walking out onto the stage. everybody cherred and she walked to the electric organs.  
  
Then Sally Acorn walked onto the stage. Everybody cherred a little louder as she put the acoustic guitar on her.  
  
Then Tails Prower walked out onto the stage. Everybody cherred a little bit louder for him as he put on the acoustic gutar.  
  
Then Sonia walked onto the stage. Everybody cheered loudly for her as she went to her piano and keyboards.  
  
Then suddenltly, Manic walked out onto the stage. Everybody cherred like crazy for him. He went to his drumset.  
  
Then Knuckles walked onto the stage. Everybody cherred their loudest on him! He picked up his tenor saxophone and walked up to the front of the stage.  
  
Then Sonic walked out on the stage and everybody cherred even louder on him! He took his guitar and put it on.  
  
Sonic walked up to the microphone.  
  
"Good evening!"Sonic said in the microphone.  
  
The audience cherred loudly.  
  
"1... 2... 1 2 3 4!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Manic started playing the rythum to the song [Not always what they seem] on his drumset. He repeated the rythem twice.  
  
Then Trevor played the beat on his bass guitar as Manic played.  
  
Then Cyrus, Sally, Tails and Sonic played their guitars to the tune of the song  
  
The audience cheered because they know the song they're playing.  
  
Manic hit the snare drum 5 times in a row.  
  
SONIC: 'People don't always say what they mean'  
  
The audience cheered a little.  
  
SONIC: 'And things are not always what they seem'  
  
'You better know it before you make it seem'  
  
'That things are not always what they seem'  
  
Sonic paused but the music kept playing.  
  
The audience was cheering like crazy.  
  
SONIC: 'Rumers coming. Rumers going-'  
  
KNUCKLES: 'Til you get some proof'  
  
SONIC: 'Don't believe, what you hear-'  
  
SONIC & KNUCKLES: 'Just try to find the truth!'  
  
They paused and the music kept on playing.  
  
The audience was standing up and cherring.  
  
ALL: 'People don't al-'  
  
SONIC: 'ways say what they mean'  
  
ALL: 'And things are not-'  
  
SONIC: 'always what they seem'  
  
ALL: 'You better know it-'  
  
SONIC: 'Before you make it seem'  
  
ALL: 'That things are not-'  
  
SONIC: 'Always what they seem'  
  
Sonic pulled out a harmonica from his pocket and played the tune to the song.  
  
"Play that thing, Knux!" Sonic said to Knuckles.  
  
Knuckles played his saxophone the way Sonic played his harmonica.  
  
Everybody cherred.  
  
Then Knuckles stopped and the music was back to the way it was.  
  
SONIC: 'People don't always say what they meen'  
  
'And things are not always what they seem'  
  
'You better know it before you make it seem'  
  
'That things are not always what they seem'  
  
The audience was cheering as the music kept on playing.  
  
"Finish it off for us." Sonic said to the audience.  
  
Then he took the microphone off the stand and walked to the front of the stage.  
  
"NOW!" Sonic yelled as he held up the microphone.  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Not what they seem!'  
  
The music stopped and the audience was cheering like crazy.  
  
"1 2 3 4!" Sonic yelled in the microphone.  
  
Cyrus played the notes to the song [You can't own everything] on his guitar.  
  
The audience cherred because they knew the song.  
  
Then all of them played the song.  
  
"Hey 'lil bud!" Sonic said to Tails.  
  
Tails had on his blue electric guitar and he walked over to Sonic.  
  
The audience cherred.  
  
SONIC & TAILS: (from the same mic.) 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
The audience cherred a little.  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
The audience cheered a little.  
  
Tails steps a few steps away from the microphone.  
  
SONIC: 'What make's you think you can take-and-take-and-take'  
  
'No reason, yeah.'  
  
'You have no right'  
  
'You use your heart to take up treason, yeah.'  
  
The audience cheered a little.  
  
SONIC: 'Change is in the wind, don't take it anymore'  
  
'We want our planet back, just like it was before'  
  
Tails steps back up with Sonic to the microphone.  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
The audience cherred a little.  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
SONIC: 'Can't own everything that you see, yeah. Can't own everything now!'  
  
Knuckles plays his saxophone for a one minute solo.  
  
Sonic steps up to the edge of the stage and played a one minute guitar solo.  
  
The front row audience reaches their hands out to touch or grab Sonic. But no success.  
  
Then, it was all silent except for Manic's drum beats.  
  
Sonic walkes back up to the microphone and so does Tails. They sing softly:  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
The audience cheered a little.  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
SONIC: 'You can't own everything that you see, yeah'  
  
'Can't own everything, no!'  
  
Then suddently, the music cranked up louder to it's origional music. Sonic and Tails then sung loudly:  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
The audience cheered a little.  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
SONIC: 'You can't own everything that you see, yeah'  
  
'Can't own everything, no!'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
The audience cheered a little.  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything'  
  
'You can't own everything you see-eee'  
  
SONIC: 'You can't own everything that you see, yeah'  
  
'Can't own everything, no!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah yeah!'  
  
'Yeah, yeah yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'You can not own everything!'  
  
SONIC: 'You can't own everything, baby!'  
  
TAILS: 'You can't own everything!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Nooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!'  
  
SONIC: 'You can't own everything now!'  
  
TAILS: 'Nooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!'  
  
SONIC: 'You can't! Nooooooooothiiiiiiiiing!!!'  
  
TAILS: 'Noooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!! Neeeeeeeeeverrrrrrrr!!!'  
  
SONIC: 'Neeeeeeeeeeeeverrrrrrrrrrr!!!'  
  
TAILS: 'Nooooooooothiiiiiiiiiing!!!'  
  
SONIC: 'No you can't!'  
  
TAILS: 'You can't ever!'  
  
SONIC: 'Say Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah! Yeahhhhhhhh!!!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yee ah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah!'  
  
TAILS: 'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'  
  
Then Sonic and Tails did a long guitar duet infront of the front audience.  
  
The audience was cheering as they played for what seemed like forever! Then suddently:  
  
Manic beat the drum the last few times but the music was still strolling.  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Sonic yelled. "SONIA, MOM, TAKE IT AWAY!"  
  
Sonia and Queen Alenna started playing some calm reggaie music for 15 seconds over the rock.  
  
Sonic pulled out his harmonica and he played the tune to the song [Take A Chance] on his harmonica two times.  
  
The audience cherred loudly for the song that was gonna be played.  
  
He put the harmonica back in his pocket and sung.  
  
ALL: 'You have to learn to take a chance'  
  
SONIC: 'You never know what you might be missing in life'  
  
ALL: 'Could be something you really like'  
  
SONIC: 'You must learn to take a chance'  
  
The audience cheered a little.  
  
SONIC: 'When you try your look at something new'  
  
'You might win, or you might lose'  
  
ALL: 'Might turn out good'  
  
SONIC: 'Or could be bad'  
  
'Might be the best time you ever had'  
  
Knuckles playes his saxophone to the tune of the song for the next 20 seconds.  
  
The audience was cheering loudly.  
  
ALL: 'You have to learn to take a chance'  
  
SONIC: 'You never know what you might be missing in life'  
  
ALL: 'Could be something you really like'  
  
SONIC: 'You must learn to take a chance'  
  
'Hey, it might be something you really like'  
  
ALL: 'You must learn to take a chance'  
  
"C'mon." Sonic said.  
  
ALL: 'Take a chance'  
  
"Alright." Sonic said.  
  
ALL: 'Take a chance'  
  
"Keep it going now." Sonic said.  
  
ALL: 'Take a chance'  
  
"One more time." Sonic said.  
  
ALL: 'Take a chance'  
  
"Now you're getting it." Sonic said.  
  
ALL: 'Take a chance'  
  
"Manic!" Sonic said.  
  
MANIC: 'Take a chance.'  
  
"Your turn, Sonia!" Sonic said.  
  
SONIA: 'Take a chance'  
  
"'Lil bud!" Sonic said.  
  
TAILS: 'Take a chance'  
  
"Hey, Knux!" Sonic said.  
  
KNUCKLES: 'Take a chance'  
  
"Yo mom!" Sonic said.  
  
ALENNA: 'Take a chance'  
  
"Sally!" Sonic said.  
  
SALLY: 'Take a chance'  
  
"C'mon, Cyrus!" Sonic said.  
  
CYRUS: 'Take a chance'  
  
"C'mon, Trevor!" Sonic said.  
  
TREVOR: 'Take a chance'  
  
"Is that it?" Sonic yelled to the audience.  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
SONIC: 'Take a chance!'  
  
The music stopped and the audience cheered loudly.  
  
SONIC: 'Just take a...'  
  
ALL: '... chaaaaaaaaaaance!'  
  
SONIC: 'Just take that...'  
  
ALL: '... chaaaaaaaaaaaance!'  
  
SONIC: 'And give a victoryyyyyyy...'  
  
There was a pause.  
  
ALL: '... daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnce!'  
  
The music was all in one repeated note for a while getting louder and louder.  
  
"C'mon guys!" Sonic yelled. "Once more... 1 2 3 4!"  
  
The music to Take a Chance was playing again. But this time, it came to a slow stop.  
  
The audience was cheering wildly.  
  
Manic beat on his drums to the song [Got the 411?]  
  
Slow music started to come in and then, Sonic, Sonia and Manic were singing slowly:  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'I'm looking for someone'  
  
The audience cheered because they knew the song.  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'Have you got the 411?'  
  
'I'm searching everywhere for this special lady'  
  
'Looking for someone'  
  
'Have you got the 411?'  
  
'Please help me if you can'  
  
'Cause I'm tired of waiting... '  
  
'... Have you go the 411?!'  
  
As soon as they said 'one' the music blasted to loud music at the same time everybody, except for Sonic, Sonia and Manic, sung:  
  
ALL: 'Na Na. Na na, na na na!'  
  
'Na Na. Na na, na na na!'  
  
'Na Na. Na na, na na na!'  
  
'Na Na. Na na, na na na!'  
  
SONIC: 'I'll do anything to see her again'  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'I'll fight the battles and I know I will win'  
  
SONIC: 'Someones ain't calling us to tease me away'  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'I'll smash 'til zero is the price I would pay.. whoa whao!'  
  
'I'm looking for someone'  
  
Sonic held out the microphone to the audience.  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Have you got the 411?'  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'I'm searching everywhere for this special lady'  
  
'Looking for someone'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Have you got the 411?'  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'Please help me if you can'  
  
'Cause I'm tired of waiting'  
  
'... Have you go the 411?!'  
  
'Whoa whoa, have you got the 411?'  
  
'Have you got the 411?'  
  
'Have you got the 411?'  
  
'Have you gooooooot.......'  
  
'............ the 411?'  
  
Knuckles playes his saxophone to the tune of the song twice.  
  
When he finished, all was heard was Manic rythum to the song on his drumset for a short while. Then they sung:  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'I'm looking for someone'  
  
'Have you got the 411?'  
  
'I'm searching everywhere for this special lady'  
  
'Looking for someone'  
  
'Have you got the 411?'  
  
'Please help me if you can'  
  
'Cause I'm tired of waiting...'  
  
'... Have you go the 411?!'  
  
Then suddently, the music blasted again with everybody singing:  
  
ALL: 'Na Na. Na na, na na na!'  
  
'Na Na. Na na, na na na!'  
  
'Na Na. Na na, na na na!'  
  
'Na Na. Na na, na na na!'  
  
The song stopped slowly. The audience cheered loudly.  
  
"Whoa!... YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience cheered LOUD!  
  
Then the band played the song [Look Alike] from the Sonic movie.  
  
The audience cheered like crazy!  
  
SONIC: 'On a sunday, riding my bike'  
  
'I notice, I notice different things that look alike'  
  
'On a Sunday, riding my bike'  
  
'I notice, I notice many many things that look alike'  
  
The audience was cheering.  
  
SONIC: 'I thaw water staking cow'  
  
'Autumn lived here one last year'  
  
'Sparkling turn, raining cloud'  
  
'A, B, C, D'  
  
The audience was on their feet cheering!  
  
SONIC: 'Tuesday, Wednesday, so is Friday'  
  
'How 'bout moon then, headlights?'  
  
'What I say and what I think'  
  
'A-B-C-D-E-F...'  
  
The audience then lit lighters.  
  
SONIC: ''cause you're on the go'  
  
TAILS & KNUCKLES: '('cause you're on the go)'  
  
SONIC: 'I was born'  
  
TAILS & KNUCKLES: '(I was born)'  
  
SONIC: 'In the memorize'  
  
TAILS & KNUCKLES: '(In the memorize)'  
  
SONIC: 'But the flat on... Neh?'  
  
The audience was wild now.  
  
SONIC: 'On this planet, drinking my coffee'  
  
'I notice, I notice different things that are alike'  
  
'On this planet, drinking my coffee'  
  
'I notice, I notice different things that look alike'  
  
The song came to an immediate stop and the audience was cheering!  
  
Then Sonia played her synthesizer to the beginging of [When Tommorow Comes]. She played it LONGER than she did usually.  
  
After a while, the music starts.  
  
SONIC: 'When tommorow comes'  
  
'We'll be walking in the sun'  
  
ALL: 'Na na, na na na na na.'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah when tommorow comes'  
  
'We've got nothing but fun'  
  
ALL: 'Na na, na na na na na.'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah when-'  
  
ALL: '-tommorow comes!'  
  
SONIC: 'Oh when tommorow comes'  
  
'When tommorow comes'  
  
'We'll be walking in the sun'  
  
ALL: 'Na na, na na na na na na.'  
  
SONIC: 'When tommorow comes'  
  
ALL: 'Oh when tommorow comes'  
  
Knuckles does a sax solo for the next minute.  
  
Knuckles ends slowly and the audience cheers loud.  
  
"Just one thing I gotta say!" Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"One thing!" Sonic said louder.  
  
The audience cheered louder.  
  
"You gotta... you gotta... you gotta... beieve in yourself!" Sonic yelled in the microphone.  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
"'Lil bud!" Sonic said to Tails.  
  
Tails got to his microphone with his blue electric guitar.  
  
"One twoooooooo!!!" Sonic screemed!  
  
Then everybody played the song [Believe in Myself] Tails' theme from SA.  
  
The audience cheered so loud.  
  
"MILLLLLLLLLLLLLESSSSSS!!!" Sonic yelled. Then Tails sung:  
  
TAILS: 'When all alone in my chair'  
  
'I just go about wishing'  
  
'I wanna be strong'  
  
'I really wanna be trusted'  
  
'When all alone in my bed'  
  
'I just go about yearning'  
  
'I wanna be cool'  
  
'I also wanna be like him'  
  
'But that's not something I can do so easily'  
  
'This is my- simply me way, my style, gotta get a hold of my life!'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'I wanna fly high-'  
  
TAILS: '-so I can reach the highest of all the heavens'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'Somebody will be-'  
  
TAILS: '-waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'Gotta keep going-'  
  
TAILS: '-everything is a brand new chalenge for me'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'I will believe in myself'  
  
TAILS: 'this is the only start for me.'  
  
The audience was cheering like crazy.  
  
TAILS: 'When all alone in my sleep'  
  
'I just go about dreaming'  
  
'I see myself there'  
  
'Having the same adventure'  
  
'If I just follow you'  
  
'I will not see the light'  
  
'I gotta find my way through this life'  
  
'I'm trying so hard to be strong'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'I wanna fly high-'  
  
TAILS: '-so I can reach the highest of all the heavens'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'Somebody will be-'  
  
TAILS: '-waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'Gotta keep going-'  
  
TAILS: '-everything is a brand new chalenge for me'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'I will believe in myself'  
  
TAILS: 'this is the only start for me.'  
  
Then Sonic and Tails did a guitar duet. The audence was cheering like crazy as they played.  
  
TAILS: 'Many friends help me out'  
  
'In return I help them'  
  
'Certain thing I can do... '  
  
Then the music came to an abrupt stop and the audience cheered.  
  
TAILS: 'And... there are thing... that only... I... can dooooooooo!'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'Noooooo oneeeeeeeeeeees aaaaaaaaaalooooooooooooone!!!'  
  
Then the music started up again!  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'I wanna fly high-'  
  
TAILS: '-so I can reach the highest of all the heavens'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'Somebody will be-'  
  
TAILS: '-waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'Gotta keep going-'  
  
TAILS: '-everything is a brand new chalenge for me'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'I will believe in myself'  
  
TAILS: 'this is the only start for meeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeee-eeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!'  
  
The song ended and the audience cheered.  
  
"Are you having a good time out there!?" Sonic said to the audience.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"Manic!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Then Manic walked from his drumset to Sonic.  
  
"Sonia!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Sonia walked from her piano to Sonic.  
  
The audience was cheering.  
  
"If you REALLY are having a good time, then you don't need talent." Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"You got a beautiful little girl." Sonic said as he tapped Sonia's shoulder next to him.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"A beautiful little boy." Sonic said as he tapped Manic's shoulder next to him.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"A nice hedgehog for a mother." Sonic said as he pointed to Queen Alenna.  
  
Alenna waved.  
  
"And you got speed!" Sonic said loudly!  
  
The audience cheered louder.  
  
Sonic took off his guitar and he put it on Manic. Then he ran to Manic's drumset with his drumstick.  
  
Tails gave Sonia his guitar and he ran to Sonia's piano.  
  
"What you really need..." Sonia said.  
  
"You need a girl... a boy... a mother... " Manic said.  
  
"AND SPEED!" They both yelled.  
  
As soon as they said 'speed' the music was them blasted to the song [Fastest thing alive]  
  
The audience cheered wildly.  
  
ALL BUT SONIA & MANIC: 'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
MANIC: 'I wish I could go faster'  
  
'I really wish I was the fastest thing alive'  
  
ALL BUT SONIA & MANIC: 'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
SONIA: 'Here comes that Sonic blaster'  
  
'And like a comet'  
  
'I'd go streaking across the sky'  
  
ALL BUT SONIA & MANIC: 'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
MANIC: 'I'd like to be the one that every ones says'  
  
'Look at him go he make thos drumsticks smoke'  
  
'Who is that guy?'  
  
ALL: 'That's me!'  
  
SONIA: 'If I could just accelerate'  
  
'My life would be great'  
  
'My legs would be a blur'  
  
'Wow look at her, she can really fly'  
  
ALL: 'She fliiiiiiiiiiies!'  
  
MANIC & SONIA: 'I wish I could go faster!'  
  
'I really wish I was the fastest thing alive!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIA & MANIC: 'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
MANIC & SONIA: 'Here comes that Sonic blaster'  
  
'And like a comet, I'd go streaking across the sky'  
  
ALL BUT SONIA & MANIC: 'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
Then Manic and Sonia did a long guitar duet as they walked around the edges of the stage.  
  
Then they walked back to their microphone.  
  
MANIC: 'I'd like to be the one that every ones says'  
  
'Look at him go he make thos drumsticks smoke'  
  
'Who is that guy?'  
  
ALL: 'That's me!'  
  
SONIA: 'If I could just accelerate'  
  
'My life would be great'  
  
'My legs would be a blur'  
  
'Wow look at her, she can really fly'  
  
ALL: 'She fliiiiiiiiiiies!'  
  
MANIC & SONIA: 'I wish I could go faster!'  
  
'I really wish I was the fastest thing alive!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIA & MANIC: 'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
MANIC & SONIA: 'Here comes that Sonic blaster'  
  
'And like a comet, I'd go streaking across the sky'  
  
ALL BUT SONIA & MANIC: 'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
Then the song was slowly playing the last notes.  
  
"Bro!" Manic and Sonia yelled. "Once more! 1 2!"  
  
Then the music started up again!  
  
ALL: 'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alli'  
  
'Wallia alli a'  
  
'Baba bada du'  
  
'Wallia alliiiiiiiiiiiiiii'  
  
The music slowly ended.  
  
The audience cheered like mad!  
  
Sonic and Tails got their guitars and Sonia and Manic returned to their instruments.  
  
"THAT is fast!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience cheered again.  
  
Sonia and Alenna played soft notes on their keyboards. Manic plays a soft beat (duples).  
  
"This song was writen by a man named Bruce Springsteen." Sonic spoke into the microphone.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"On Earth, in New York City, a black man was shot 41 times by policemen. Bruce had writen this song. Now I know we are not on Earth but I'm doing this song for Earth's sake. This song is called 'American Skin'"  
  
The audience cheered loudly. Then the audience quieted down a little.  
  
The soft double-duple meter was playing. Sonic walked up to the microphone and sung softly.  
  
CYRUS: '41 Shots'  
  
TAILS: '41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
SALLY: '41 Shots'  
  
ALL: '41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
"We need some quiet." Sonic sopke softly in the microphone.  
  
The audience calmed down and listened as the music was still playing. There was a puase in the singing.  
  
SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
'And we'll take that ride...'  
  
'ACROSS THE BLOODY RIVER...!'  
  
'To the other side...'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
'Cut through the night...'  
  
'YOU'RE KNEELING OVER HIS BODY IN THE VESTIBULE...!'  
  
'Praying for his life...'  
  
'Well, is it a gun?'  
  
'Is it a knife?'  
  
'Is it a wallet?'  
  
'This is your life'  
  
'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'AIN'T NO SECRET, MY FRIEND!'  
  
'YOU GET KILLED JUST FOr living--...'  
  
'In your American Skin--'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
The audience cherred a little.  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: '41 Shots!'  
  
'Elena gets her son ready for school...'  
  
'She says now ON THESE STREETS CHARLES...!'  
  
'You got to understand the rules...'  
  
'If an officer stops you... promise me you'll always be polite.'  
  
'And that you'll NEVER EVER RUN AWAY! And promise momma...'  
  
'you'll keep your hands in sight...'  
  
'Well, is it a gun?'  
  
'Is it a knife?'  
  
'Is it a wallet?'  
  
'This is your life'  
  
'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'THE SECRET, MY FRIEND!'  
  
'YOU GET KILLED JUST FOr living--'  
  
'In your American Skin--'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
The audience cherred a little.  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
Manic hits his snare drum 5 times in a row.  
  
It's loud instrumental for the next minute.  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
'41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: 'Is it a gun?'  
  
'Is it a knife?'  
  
'Is it in your heart?'  
  
'Is it in your lies?'  
  
'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'IT AIN'T NO SECRET'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
ALL: '41 SHOTS!'  
  
SONIC: 'And we'll take that ride...'  
  
'ACROSS THE BLOODY RIVER...!'  
  
'To the other side'  
  
ALL: '41 SHOTS!'  
  
SONIC: 'And my boots caked in this mud!...'  
  
'THEY WERE BAPTIZED IN THESE WATERS!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(-baptized in these waters)'  
  
SONIC: 'In each other's blood'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(-in each others blood.)'  
  
Manic hits his snare drun 5 times in a row.  
  
SONIC: 'Is it a gun?'  
  
'Is it a knife?'  
  
'Is it a wallet?'  
  
'This is your life'  
  
'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'IT AIN'T NO SECRET!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '(It ain't no secret)'  
  
SONIC: 'THE SECRET, MY FRIEND!'  
  
'YOU GET KILLED JUST FOr living...'  
  
'You get killed just for living in...'  
  
'You get killed just for living in...'  
  
'You get killed just for living in...'  
  
'You get killed just for living in...'  
  
'In your American Skin.'  
  
The audience starts to cheer when the realize that the music is still playing.  
  
Knuckles plays a solo from his sax.  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: 'Get killed just for living in-'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: 'Get killed just for living in-'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: 'Get killed just for living in-'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: 'Get killed just for living in-'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: 'Get killed just for living in-'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: 'Get killed just for living in-'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: '41 Shots'  
  
SONIC: 'Get killed just for living in-'  
  
The music softly stopped and the audience cheered VERY LOUD!  
  
"IS THERE ANYBODY ALIVE OUT THERE TONIGHT!?" Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered louder.  
  
"They've gotta here you in Mobdoon!" Sonic said. "Is there any really ALIVE OUT THERE!!!"  
  
The audience cheered louder!  
  
"1 2 3 4!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Then the music played to the song [Someday] and the audience cheered their LOUDEST in the concert.  
  
The music repeated the tune 4 times.  
  
SONIC: 'There's something missing'  
  
'Something not quite right.'  
  
'And I can feel it calling'  
  
'To me every night.'  
  
The audience cheered loud.  
  
SONIA: 'A little voice inside'  
  
'Tells me someone is out there.'  
  
'And I must never give up'  
  
'Searching everywhere'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'We are gonna be together'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'Life will be so much better'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'We will build a bond no one can break'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'No more dark clouds above'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'United in the light of love'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'This story can only end one way'  
  
'We will be together someday.'  
  
Sonic played his guitar solo even longer than he usualy did.  
  
When he was done, the music softened down to a few repeating notes.  
  
The audience was cheering like crazy.  
  
Manic then started to play the rythum on his drumset.  
  
Sonic stepped up to the microphone slowly smiling.  
  
"Elvis is alive!" Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
SONIC: 'It's alright!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'It's alright!'  
  
SONIC: 'It's alright, now!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'It's alright, now!'  
  
SONIC: 'It's alright!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'It's alright!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah, it's alright now!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'It's alright now!'  
  
SONIC: 'It's alright to have a good time!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'It's alright to have a good time!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah, it's alright to have a good time!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'It's alright to have a good time!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah, take me to the river!'  
  
'Wash me in the water!'  
  
'Take me to the river!'  
  
'Wash me in the water!'  
  
'Take me to the river!'  
  
'Wash me in the water!'  
  
'Take me to the river!'  
  
'Wash me in the waaaaaaater!!!'  
  
'I said yeah!-'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!'  
  
SONIC: 'Take me to the river tonight!'  
  
'I said a- said a- said a-'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah!'  
  
The music stopped.  
  
The audience cheered for a while.  
  
SONIC: 'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'  
  
'Take me to the river tonight!'  
  
Manic played a beat. Sonia and Alenna were playing some nice calm music.  
  
Sonic spoke into the microphone.  
  
"That's right! That's where I wanna go tonight!... I wanna go to that riverside!... I wanna find that river of life!... I wanna find that river of love!... I wanna find that river of faith... and that river of hope!... Tonight I wanna go to that river, of sexual healing... and companionship!... I wanna find that river of joy... and that river of happiness!... I'm not bullshiting back here!" Sonic said in the microphone.  
  
The audience cherred.  
  
"And that's why we're here night after night after night after night!... Because you can't get to those things by yourself! You got to have help! And that's why I want to go tonight and I want you to go with me! Because I need to go with you! That's why I'm here!" Sonic spoke in the microphone.  
  
The audience cherred.  
  
"And tonight, I want to throw a rock 'n roooooooooooooll EXCERSIZM!" Sonic said loudly in the microphone.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"A rock 'n roll BAPTIZM!"  
  
The audience cheered louder.  
  
"And a rock 'n roll BARMITSFA!"  
  
The audience cheered louder!  
  
"That's right, we're going to do it all tonight, everything right here!... I want them waters to fall down on me and set me free, set you free... But I stood one evening as a young hedgehoglet before a dark row of trees. And I was frightened to pass through those trees even though I knew that on the other side... the river of life was waiting... I stood paralized!... by my own fears. And then an Oracle called me on and then he said 'Son come here let me help you. What you need-' What you're lying and I told him what I did for a living and then he said 'Well then, what you need... is you need a band!... You need some help!'"  
  
The audience was getting excited with cheeres!  
  
"And that's why I'm so glad to introduce here tonight on the piano, the secretary of intellegence, the deeeeeeeeeeeeed of the universe and attaled commercial musicty, Miss Sonia Hedgehog on the piano!"  
  
The audience cheered as a spotlight was shown on Sonia.  
  
"And now I wanna introduce the minister of faith and friendship, keeper of all rightious of the Sonic Underground, and star of the Sopranos television show!... 'Lil bud Tails Prower on the guitar!"  
  
The audience was on their feet cheering like crazy for him.  
  
"I wanna introduce the foundation of the SU nation, the Tennessee, double see, Mr. Trevor!"  
  
The audience was cheering as Trevor showed himself to the audience.  
  
"And on the drums, the hedgehog that brings the power night after night after night after night! The minister of the big beef, and star of late night television! The mighty! Mighty Manic man!"  
  
The audience was cheering even louder!  
  
"On the guitar... the Godfather of the guitar, the minister of heart and spirit. The great, great Cyrus!"  
  
The audience was standing up and cheering while Cyrus showed himself!  
  
"And on the organ... on the Heaven B3 Organ and accordian hailing from Mobodoon, Mobius! The mystery of the Underground, Queen Alenna Hedgehog!"  
  
The audience cheered as a spotlight was shown on Alenna.  
  
Then Sonic started to sing...   
  
SONIC: 'And now- and now- and now- and now-'  
  
'Brunets are fine and blonds are fun'  
  
'But when it comes to get the dirty job done, it take a-'  
  
Sonic held out the microphone.  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Red-headed woman!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah, I said I'm looking for a-'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Red-headed woman!'  
  
SONIC: 'I'm searching for my female-'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Red-headed woman!'  
  
SONIC: 'I'm begging, begging, please!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Red-headed woman!'  
  
SONIC: 'I'm down upon my knees!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Red-headed woman!'  
  
SONIC: 'In suplication!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Red-headed woman!'  
  
SONIC: 'In sasification!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Red-headed woman!'  
  
SONIC: 'In the love education!'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Red-headed woman!'  
  
"C'mon!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Then the music stopped and a strong spotlight was shown on Sally with her acoustic guitar. And Sally sung:  
  
SALLY: 'Baby take away the time'  
  
'He's my hero being fun'  
  
'I'm falling down from salvation'  
  
'Always trying to have some fun'  
  
'Throw my party in the moonlight'  
  
'Throw my party that will be some fun'  
  
'I don't know who will be some fun'  
  
'I am an interesting girl'  
  
"Yeah!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The stage bathed in light.  
  
"The first lady of love on the guitar and vocals, Ms. Sally Elicia Acorn!" Sonic said.  
  
Everybody was cheering loudly for Sally.  
  
"Now last but not least!" Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"That's right!... Laaaaast but not leaaaaaaast!" Sonic said louder.  
  
The audience was cheering louder.  
  
"I'm talking about the minister of soul! Secretary of the brotherhood! DO I HAVE TO SAY HIS NAME?!" Sonic yelled in the microphone!  
  
The audience cheered!  
  
"DO I HAVE TO SAY HIS NAME?!"  
  
The audience cheered louder!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience cheered!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled!  
  
The audience cheered!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience cheered louder!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled!  
  
The audience cheered louder!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience cheered even louder!  
  
The music was starting to crank up!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled!  
  
The audience cheered even louder!  
  
The music cranked up louder!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience cheered the loudest!  
  
The music was cranking!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled!  
  
The audience cheered the louder!  
  
The music was slowly changing louder.  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience cheered even more louder!  
  
The music was excited and louder!  
  
"SAY WHO?!" Sonic yelled!  
  
The audience cheered even more louder!  
  
Then the music to [Someday] was playing again!  
  
The audience cheered even louder and the entire stadium was lit up!  
  
SONIC: 'There's something missing'  
  
'Something not quite right.'  
  
'And here is Knuckles Echidna'  
  
'Playing here tonight!'  
  
Knuckles played his saxophone to the tune of the SOMEDAY part of the song.  
  
The audience was cheering like crazy as Knuckles played.  
  
Knuckles finished.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Sonic yelled.  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'We are gonna be together'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'Life will be so much better'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'We will build a bond no one can break'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'No more dark clouds above'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'United in the light of love'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'This story can only end one way'  
  
'We will be together-'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday!'  
  
Sonic then played his guitar solo in front of the audience. When he finished, he ran to Sonia's piano and stood on it re-playing the guitar solo even longer than usual. The audience was cheering loudly when he was on the piano. Then once he stopped his solo, he ran back to the microphone.  
  
"Let's do it again!" Sonic yelled happily.  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'We are gonna be together'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'Life will be so much better'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'We will build a bond no one can break'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'No more dark clouds above'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'United in the light of love'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Someday-'  
  
SONIC: 'This story can only end one way'  
  
'We will be together-'  
  
'Someday'  
  
'We'll be together-'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'Somedaaaaaaaaaaay!'  
  
The audience was cheering like crazy as the music stopped.  
  
"Thank you." Sonic said in the microphone.  
  
The lights started to dim except for one spotlight on the area where Sonic stands when he sings.  
  
Manic, Tails, Alenna, Cyrus, Trevor and Knuckles left the stage. Sally took off her acoustic guitar and she gave it to Sonic.  
  
Sonic walked back to his microphone with an acoustic guitar around him and a harmonica with a harmonica holder around his neck. He played a few test notes on his guitar.  
  
The audience quited down a little.  
  
Sonia played some soft, acoustic notes on her synthesizer. Then Sonic played some repeating notes on his guitar. This went on for a short while. Then Sonic finally spoke:  
  
"How ya doin' out there tonight?" Sonic spoke softly.  
  
The audience cheered loudly. Then Sonic made a speech before his song:  
  
"That's good. That's good. When I was growin' up, me and my dad used to go at it all the time, for almost anything... There was a time when I had really long hair, way down past my shoulders. I was 17 or 18... Ah man, we used to hate it. And we got to where we fight so much that I spend most of the time out of the house. In the summer, it wasn't so bad. Becuase it was warm and your friends were out. But in the winter... I just remember being downtown and it would get so cold. And there was this phonebooth that I used to stand in. And when the wind would blow, I stand in it and call my baby for hours at a time. Just talking to her all night long... Then finally I give up my nerve to come back home. I stand there on the driveway, tuck my hair in my collar, and I walked into the kitchen and there were my parents. And the first thing my dad asked me was 'What did you think you were doing with yourself?'... And the worst part about it was that I could never explain it to him... I remember I was in this motorcycle accident. Then my dad called a barber and cut most of my hair off... I remember telling him that I hated him... and that I would never forget it. And I remember my dad said 'Wait until the Army get's you. When the Army get's you, they're gonna make a man outta you. They're gonna cut all that hair off... and they'll make a man outta you.' And when I was in school, most of my friends were going to Vietnam on Earth. I remember my drummer in my first band. He came to me wearing his Marine uniform on. He said that he was going... and that he didn't know where it was. A lot of guys went... and a lot of guys didn't come back. My friend Greg came back... but he wasn't the same anymore. I remember the day I got my draft notice. I hid it from my parents. And three days before my physical, me and my friends just stood out all night. Then on the day of the physical, we all got on that bus to go on that morning, man we were all so scared." Sonic paused from his speech.  
  
"And I went.......... And I failed. I came home." Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"It's nothing to applaued about. But, I remember coming home after I've been gone for like three days. I stood there in the driveway. I walked into the kitchen and there were my parents. My dad asked 'Where've ya been?'... I said 'I went to take my physical.'... He said 'What happened?'... I said 'They didn't take me.'.......... And he said 'That's good.'"  
  
Sonic took a step back.  
  
The audience was cheering like crazy for Sonic's speech.  
  
Sonic took a step to the microphone and he played the begginging notes to the song [Light the Way] on his harmonica. Sonia played the notes to the song too on her keyboard.  
  
The audience cheered LOUDER because they knew the song he was playing.  
  
Sonic stopped playing his harmonica.  
  
SONIC: 'Nothing's quite as beatiful as the laughter of a child'  
  
'And the wonder inside every little smile.'  
  
SONIC & SALLY: (from the same mic.) 'They need love and hope and tenderness'  
  
'As the laughter soon will lead.'  
  
'To wanna grow in a world where they feel free.'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; SONIA: 'Teach the children to light the way.'  
  
SALLY: 'They deserve a better day.'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; SONIA: 'Show them how to help each other when they fall.'  
  
'Learning how to get along'  
  
SONIA: 'To show love, yet be strong'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; SONIA: 'Teach the children to light the way for us all.'  
  
Everybody continued to play their instruments. Sonic took his harmonica and played the notes to the song. They played for quite a while.  
  
SONIC; SALLY; SONIA: 'Teach the children to light the way,'  
  
SONIA: 'They deserve a better day'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; SONIA: 'Show them how to help each other when they fall'  
  
'Learning how to get along'  
  
SALLY: 'To show love'  
  
SONIC: 'Yet be strong'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; SONIA: 'Teach the children light the way... for us all.'  
  
SONIC: 'Teach the children... light the way...... for us... allllllll.'  
  
The music softly ended.  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
Everybody returned to the stage.  
  
Sonic got his electric guitar.  
  
"1 2 3 4!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Then the music to the song [I can do that] was playing.  
  
The audience stood on their feet and cheering.  
  
The beginging music played on for a while.  
  
Then Sonic spoke in the microphone.  
  
"I'm tired everybody so why don't YOU sing for us."  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
Sonic held out the microphone.  
  
"NOW!" Sonic yelled.  
  
AUDIENCE: 'If there's something that you hunger for'  
  
'And you need to satisfy your appetite'  
  
'I can do that for you'  
  
'If you need a little sunshine in your life'  
  
'I can be your ray of light'  
  
'I can do that for you'  
  
'If you need a little something only I can provide'  
  
'Just call my name and I'll be right by your side... because'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'I can do that for you'  
  
'I can do that'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Anything you need I'll come running'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'I can do that for you'  
  
'I can do that'  
  
AUADIENCE: 'Just call my number and you'll see me coming'  
  
'No matter where you are in the middle of the night'  
  
'I'll be the one to come to always make it right'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'I can do that for you'  
  
'I can do that'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'Anything you need I'll come running'  
  
'I can do that for you'  
  
'I can do that'  
  
'Just call my number and you'll see me coming'  
  
'I can do that for you'  
  
SONIC: 'I can do that'  
  
AUDIENCE: 'I can do that for you'  
  
AUDIENCE & SONIC: 'I can do that for youuuuuuuuuuuu'  
  
The audience cheered like crazy after that song.  
  
Then slowly, the stadiums light dimmed down to total darkness. Then the stage was lit by red spotlights and Sonic is up in front of the stage looking at his gutar playing slow echoing notes on it. He continued this for about a minute.  
  
While he was doing it, Manic softly tapped his drum riffs on one of the symbols at a rapid speed. Then, Knuckles shook marachas (two in each hand) at Manic's pace.  
  
The audience was cheering softly and slowly.  
  
Then Sonia and Alenna played on their keyboards echoing haunting music. This all went on for about another minute.  
  
Then they all stoped and the stage darkened. A milisecond later, one heavy spotlight shown on Alenna and she was playing echoing gypsy music.  
  
The audience was cheering softly.  
  
After a half a minute, a spotlight shown on Sonic as he slowly walked to the microphone. His voice echoed as he sang softly and slowly.  
  
SONIC: 'Come in my frieeeeend... WELCOME!!!... to the partyyyyyyy...'  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
SONIC: 'BUT ONLY!!!... onlyyy... only if you're... one of our... kiiiiiiiiind...'  
  
'The adventure of our LIIIIIIVES... is not startiiiiiing...'  
  
'Robotnik's empire... running out of... TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMEEE!!!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: 'TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEE!!!'  
  
"1 2 3 4!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Then the stage lit up brightly and everybody played the music to [Sonic Underground (Rock Style)] And Sonic sang normaly.  
  
SONIC: 'Come in my friend welcome to the party'  
  
'But only if you're one of our kind'  
  
'The adventure of our likes is not starting'  
  
'Robotnik's empire running out of time'  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'We're the Sonic Underground'  
  
SONIC: 'Listen to our freedom sound'  
  
The audience was cheering.  
  
SONIC: 'Hiding in the heart of the city'  
  
'We plot and plan Robotnik's over throw'  
  
'It's a dirty job and no it's not pretty'  
  
'Always on the run always laying low'  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'We're the Sonic Underground'  
  
SONIC: 'Listen to our freedom sound'  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'Never know where we'll be found'  
  
SONIC: 'We're the Sonic UnderGROUUUUNNDDD!!!'  
  
When Sonic said those last words, the stage got dark again and Alenna's echoing gypsy music was playing again.  
  
The audience was cheering loudly.  
  
Soon, both Sonia and Alenna were playing that haunting music again for another minute.  
  
After that, Knuckles was shaking his maracas again and Manic tapped his symbol sftly again.  
  
After that, the stage turned red again and Sonic was playing that guitar tune again.  
  
Then, the entire stadium turned slowly dim to pitch darkness as Sonic echoed that last note.  
  
The audience was cheering in the darkness as lighters were being lit.  
  
In the middle of their cheering, the stage brightened up again and on that instant, Sonic was playing on his electric gutar all different kinds of tunes. After a minute...  
  
"1 2 3 4!" He said.  
  
Then the band blasted to the song [Being a Kid is Cool].  
  
The audience cheered wildly.  
  
ALL: 'Being a kid is cool'  
  
SONIC: 'There's so many fun things for kids to do'  
  
'Making funny faces and acting like fools'  
  
'Playing chase, singing songs, hopscotch too'  
  
'Games and toys and ice-cream really rules'  
  
ALL: 'Being a kid is cool'  
  
Then Sonic played a guitar long solo that lasted for about a minute.  
  
SONIC: 'Running through the house'  
  
'Chasing each other'  
  
'Jumping on the bed'  
  
'Hiding from your mother'  
  
'A lovely bubble bath washes off the day's dirt'  
  
'Put a bandage on the boo-boo where you fell and got hurt'  
  
Then Knuckles did a saxophone solo the same style as sonic's guitar solo.  
  
ALL: 'Being a kid is cool'  
  
'There's so many fun things we used to do'  
  
'Making funny faces and acting like fools'  
  
'Baseball, bicycle, ballet too'  
  
'Dogs and dolls and ice-cream really rules'  
  
'Being a kid is cool'  
  
'Being a kid is cool'  
  
'Being a kid is cool'  
  
'Being a kid is...'  
  
The music increased excitingly  
  
ALL: 'Being a kid is...'  
  
The audience was cheering loudly.  
  
ALL: 'Being a kid is...'  
  
'is...'  
  
'is...'  
  
After a short while with Manic slamming his snare drum at an imcredible speed!  
  
ALL: 'IS COOL!'  
  
The music continued and the audience cheered.  
  
"Let me see your hands!" Sonic said to the audience as the music still went on.  
  
The audience waved their arms in the air.  
  
"To all the kids out there tonight. Be cool! You're so cool! You're ALL COOL!" Sonic said.  
  
Then Sonic pulled out his harminica and he played it along with the music. After a while, he took the microphone off the stand and played the harmonica in it as he knelled down to the audience.  
  
The front row audience was reaching their arms out to grab him but couldn't.  
  
After a while, Sonic and the other band played the last few notes slowly.  
  
Then the song came to an abrupt stop and the audience was cheering like mad!  
  
Then suddently, the music blasted up to the song [It Doesn't Matter] from Sonic Adventure 1.  
  
The audience cheered crazy.  
  
SONIC: 'Whoaaaa!!! Yeah!'  
  
'When I don't show up, don't criiiiitisiiize!'  
  
'I'm just living by my owwwwwwn feeeeeeliiiings!'  
  
'And I wont give in'  
  
'Or coooooooomprimiiiiiiiize!'  
  
'I just only had a steead, faaast, heart of gold!'  
  
'I don't know why I can't leave though it might be tough'  
  
'But I ain't outta control, just living by my word'  
  
'Don't ask me why, I don't neeeeeeed a reaasoon!'  
  
ALL: 'I got my way'  
  
'My own waaaaaaaaayyy... ayyyyyyyyyy'  
  
SONIC: 'It doesn't matter now what happens I will-'  
  
ALL: '-never give up the fight!'  
  
SONIC: 'There is no way I will run away from all of my frights!'  
  
'Long as the voice inside me says go I will-'  
  
ALL: 'Always keep on running!'  
  
SONIC: 'There is nothing to stop me from going to the veeeeeeery toooooop!'  
  
ALL: 'It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right!'  
  
The audience cheered as the music was still being played.  
  
SONIC: 'Well I wont look back like I toooold you to'  
  
'Get away because I've-'  
  
ALL: '-got so much to do!'  
  
SONIC: 'Where do I start before my vision is so unclear'  
  
ALL: 'Well I don't know but I can't be wrong!'  
  
SONIC: 'This fight is not for anybody this is-'  
  
ALL: '-purely for myself!'  
  
SONIC: 'I'm not going to give up 'til the very end!'  
  
'I can't tell what is wrong and what is right I've-'  
  
ALL: '-got to find the answers!'  
  
SONIC: 'But until I do, there is no way I will eeeeeeeever give up!'  
  
ALL: 'Place all your bets on the one you think is riiiiiiight!'  
  
Then Sonic did that guitar solo on the front part of the the stage. The audience in the front rows reached out their arms to grab Sonic but couldn't reach him.  
  
Sonic walked back to his microphone.  
  
SONIC: 'It doesn't matter now what happens I will-'  
  
ALL: '-never give up the fight!'  
  
SONIC: 'There is no way I'm gonna run away from-'  
  
ALL: '-all of my frights!'  
  
SONIC: 'Long as the voice inside me says go I will-'  
  
ALL: '-always keep on running!'  
  
SONIC: 'There is nothing to stop me from going to the-'  
  
ALL: '-veeeeeeeeery toooop!'  
  
'It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right!'  
  
SONIC: 'Yeah yeah yeah yeah!'  
  
'Whoaaaaaaa! Ohhhhhhhhhhh'  
  
The music stopped.  
  
SONIC: 'Whoa whoa!'  
  
Then is fully stopped.  
  
The audience cheered wildly and loudly.  
  
A second later, Manic played his drumset to [We need to be free]  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
Then the music played.  
  
SONIC & MANIC: 'We need to be free'  
  
SONIC: 'Like the wind across the desert sand'  
  
SONIC & MANIC: 'We need to be free'  
  
MANIC: 'Like a no man's only mystic land'  
  
SONIC: 'Oh, freedom is a golden bird that let's us fly'  
  
MANIC: 'And if some one tries to take that away, we will stand and fight'  
  
Sonic took out his harmonica and played the tune for more than 30 seconds.  
  
SONIC & MANIC: 'We need to be free'  
  
SONIC: 'Like the wind across the desert sand'  
  
SONIC & MANIC: 'We need to be free'  
  
MANIC: 'Like a no man's only mystic land'  
  
SONIC: 'Oh, freedom is a golden bird that let's us fly'  
  
MANIC: 'And if some one tries to take that away, we will stand and fight'  
  
Sonic playes his harmonica again.  
  
SONIC & MANIC: 'We need to be free'  
  
'Like the wind across the desert sand'  
  
'We need to be freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee'  
  
After a while, he ended and the audience cheered loudly.  
  
"You having fun out there?" Sonic asked.  
  
The audience cheere loudly.  
  
Soon, the audience calmed down and the stage was kind of silent.  
  
"How many of you guys out there played Sonic Adventure 2?" Sonic asked.  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
"Good! How many liked it?"  
  
The audience cheered louder.  
  
"I'm glad so, because you'll be cheering louder after these songs! 1, 2, 1 2 3 4!"  
  
SONIC: '*whistle*'  
  
Then the band played the song [It Doesn't Matter (SA2 Style)].  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
SONIC: 'Ohhhh yeahh!'  
  
'Alllllright!'  
  
'When I don't show up, don't critisize'  
  
'I'm just living by my own feelings'  
  
'And I wont give in nor compormise'  
  
''Cause I only has a--'  
  
ALL: 'Stead, fast, heart of gold!'  
  
'I don't know why I can't leave though it might be tough'  
  
SONIC: 'But I ain't out of control just living by my word'  
  
'Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason'  
  
'I got my way, my own wayyyyyyyyy'  
  
ALL: 'It doesn't matter'  
  
'Now what happens'  
  
'I will never, give up the fight'  
  
SONIC: 'Long as the voice inside drves me to turn around and fight'  
  
'It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right'  
  
The audience was cheering.  
  
Suddently, the music slowly morphed to [Believe in Myself (SA2 style)]  
  
The audience was cheering like crazy!  
  
TAILS: 'When all alone in my chair'  
  
'I just go about wishing'  
  
'I wanna be strong'  
  
'I really wanna be trusted'  
  
'When all alone in my bed'  
  
'I just go about yearning'  
  
'I wanna be cool'  
  
'I also wanna be like himmmmmmmm'  
  
'But that's not something... I can do so easilyyyy'  
  
'This is my- simply my way, my style, gotta get a hold of my life!'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'I wanna fly highhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...'  
  
TAILS: '-so I can reach the highest of all the heavens'  
  
SONIC & TAILS: 'Somebody will beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...'  
  
TAILS: '-waiting for me so I have gotta fly higherrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'  
  
The audience cheered as the music morphed to [Unknown from M.E. (SA2 style)]  
  
KNUCKLES: 'Born on an island'  
  
'In the heavens'  
  
'The blood of my ancesotrs flows inside me'  
  
'My duty is to save the flower'  
  
'From evil deteriaration, yeah'  
  
The audience cheered as the music morphed to [I am the Eggman].  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
SONIC: 'Ooooh ooh ooh, yaa yaa yaa'  
  
'deedida deedida deedidadadadadadadaaaaa'  
  
'I'm ploting my scheme'  
  
'Where ever I go'  
  
'And neutrelizing the enemy's foe'  
  
'I like what I do'  
  
'To continue this wrath'  
  
'To keep up in entirealy way'  
  
ALL: 'I am the Eggman!'  
  
SONIC: 'That's what I am'  
  
ALL: 'I am the Eggman'  
  
SONIC: 'I've got the master plan'  
  
ALL: 'I am the Eggman'  
  
SONIC: 'That's what I am'  
  
ALL: 'I am the Eggman'  
  
SONIC: 'I've got the maaaaster plan!'  
  
The audience cheered again! But the song was still going.  
  
SONIC: 'Ooooh ooh ooh, yaa yaa yaa'  
  
'deedida deedida deedidadadadadadadaaaaa'  
  
'The story begins'  
  
'Well who's gonna win'  
  
'And you feel the danger that lies within'  
  
'Aboard the ARK'  
  
'A genius at heart'  
  
'Who lives under one life'  
  
'The mysteries of life'  
  
ALL: 'I am the Eggman!'  
  
SONIC: 'That's what I am'  
  
ALL: 'I am the Eggman'  
  
SONIC: 'I've got the master plan'  
  
ALL: 'I am the Eggman'  
  
SONIC: 'That's what I am'  
  
ALL: 'I am the Eggman'  
  
SONIC: 'I've got the maaaaster plan!'  
  
The audience cheered loudly again!  
  
Then the music morphed to [Fly in the Freedom]  
  
SALLY; SONIA; ALENNA: 'Ch ch ch chuliaa'  
  
'Ch ch ch chuliaa'  
  
'Ch ch ch chuliaa'  
  
'Ch ch ch chuliaa'  
  
SALLY: 'From the rhythum against the flow'  
  
'To look for another door'  
  
SALLY; SONIA; ALENNA: 'I am serving...'  
  
SALLY: 'To the mystery of the niiiight!'  
  
'Well there ain't no easy place'  
  
'While running out of space'  
  
SALLY; SONIA; ALENNA: 'Don't let me waiste my time'  
  
'Til you can't take it anymorrrrre'  
  
SALLY: 'See it's not to be trembled'  
  
'Watch me, I never will become you'  
  
'I can goooooo... by myself!'  
  
SALLY; SONIA; ALENNA: 'Fly in the freedom'  
  
SALLY: 'There's a lot of stuff'  
  
SALLY; SONIA; ALENNA: 'All the way'  
  
'Looking for the serf, and looking for rebel'  
  
SALLY: 'Fly in the freeeeeeeeeeeedom!!!'  
  
'Ohhhhh yeah!'  
  
As the music is still playing, Sonic walks up to the microphone.  
  
"You having a good time tonight?" Sonic asked.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"Are you alive out there tonight?!"  
  
The audience screamed!  
  
"Scream if you are!"  
  
The audience screamed louder!  
  
"1 2 3 4!"  
  
The band then instantly switched to playing [It Doesn't Matter (SA2 style)] again!  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
SONIC: 'Well I wont look back like I told you to'  
  
'Get away because I've-'  
  
ALL: '-got so much to do!'  
  
SONIC: 'Where do I start before my vision is so unclear'  
  
ALL: 'Well I don't know but I can't be wrong!'  
  
ALL: 'It doesn't matter'  
  
'Now what happens'  
  
'I will never, give up the fight'  
  
SONIC: 'Long as the voice inside drves me to turn around and fight'  
  
'Place all your bets on the-'  
  
ALL: '-one you think is right!'  
  
Then Sonic did his guitar solo and the audience was cheering like mad.  
  
ALL: 'OHHH It doesn't matter'  
  
'Now what happens'  
  
'I will never, give up the fight'  
  
SONIC: 'Long as the voice inside drves me to turn around and fight'  
  
'It doesn't matter whooo is wrong and who is right'  
  
'Nooo! no no no no! It doesn't matter!'  
  
Then Manic ended the entire song mix with his last few beats!  
  
The audience was screaming and cheering like crazy!  
  
All of a sudden, Knux played his saxophone hard and Sonic played his harmonica hard. They played uneven notes.  
  
Then, Sonia and Alenna played soft gypsy music and Trevor played a vibrating bass sound along with them as the saxophone and the harmonica music slowly faded.  
  
Sally stepped up to Sonic's microphone without her guitar. When she sung, her voice echoed.  
  
SALLY: 'The way to run is to be bad'  
  
'The way you had... '  
  
'Yet the way to run is to be bad'  
  
'That's what I had... '  
  
Sally took a step back and Sonic walked to his microphone and when he sung, his voice echoed also.  
  
SONIC: 'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
The audience cheered a little.  
  
SONIC: 'LET'S GET COSMIC!'  
  
'Do that cosmic...'  
  
'Do that cosmic... daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance!'  
  
SALLY: 'YEAHHHHHH!!!'  
  
"ONE!" Sonic screamed.  
  
Then the music instantly blasted to [Let's Get Cosmic]  
  
The audience was cheering like mad!  
  
SONIC & SALLY: (on same mic.) 'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
SONIC: 'We'll take some nail and make a bed'  
  
'Put your hands above your head'  
  
'Cross your legs in a yolda sling'  
  
'Now you're doing that cosmic thing'  
  
SONIC & SALLY: (on same mic.) 'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
"Yeah!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Then Sonic did a long guitar solo.  
  
Then he and Sally went back to the microphone.  
  
SONIC: 'We'll take some nail and make a bed'  
  
'Put your hands above your head'  
  
'Cross your legs in a yolda sling'  
  
'Now you're doing that cosmic thing'  
  
SONIC & SALLY: (on same mic.) 'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'Everybody do the cosmic dance!'  
  
Then Sonic did another long guitar solo.  
  
Once he finished, the music went back to gypsy music.  
  
When Sonic and Sally sung, they sung slowly and it echoed.  
  
SALLY: 'Let the way to run is to be bad'  
  
'That's what I had said'  
  
SONIC: 'Let's get cosmic!'  
  
'LET'S GET COSMIC!'  
  
'The whole world is out there!'  
  
'THE WHOLE WORLD IS OUT THERE!'  
  
'I've seen enough...'  
  
'I don't want to see no more...'  
  
'Cosmic, cosmic, cosmic, cosmic, cosmic, cosmic'  
  
'COSMIC! COSMIC! COSMIC! COSMIC! COSMIC! COSMIC!'  
  
SALLY: 'YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!'  
  
The music slowly ended and the audience cheered along with it.  
  
Manic, Sonia, Tails, Sally, Cyrus, and Trevor left the stage.  
  
Then, the lights turned very dim and one spotlight was shown on Knuckles.  
  
The audience quieted down.  
  
Then, Knuckles played on his saxophone to a tune that nobody knew. He played for 3 minutes. He just keeped playing that beautiful tune.  
  
Then, as he played, Alenna played on her organ a nice slow paced tune while Knuckles played. Nobody knew what song was going to be played.  
  
Knuckles and Alenna played for a long while.  
  
Soon, Alenna was playing on her organ alone.  
  
Then, Sonic (with no guitar on him) pulled out his harmonica and played a tune like Knuckles' except a tiny bit louder and faster.  
  
That music has been being played for 4 minutes and nobody had a clue what song they were doing... until Sonic put away his harmonica and sung VERYYYY SLOWLY:  
  
SONIC: 'Dooooooooonn'ttt... be a backstaberrrr'  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
SONIC: 'Cause those words will come back to bite you'  
  
'Doooonn'ttt be a bad rapperrrrr'  
  
'Cause nobody will like youuuuu'  
  
'Some guyyyys... will coooome... and tell you what to do'  
  
'Bringing us together... aaaaaaaaand spreading throoouuuuugh...'  
  
'You wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuldn't... want people... to spread rumors about you'  
  
'Making up stories... without any cluuuuuuuuuueee'  
  
'Dooooooooonn'ttt... be a backstaberrrr'  
  
'Cause those words will come back to bite you'  
  
'Doooonn'ttt be a bad rapperrrrr'  
  
'Cause nobody will like youuuuu'  
  
Knuckles then played his saxophone very, very slowly to the rythum of the song four times while Alenna still played on her organ.  
  
Then Sonic pulled out his harmonica and played the same tune that Knuckles played except faster, a little louder and only repeated two times.  
  
SONIC: 'Dooooooooonn'ttt... be a backstaberrrr'  
  
'Cause those words will come back to bite you'  
  
'Doooonn'ttt be a bad rapperrrrr'  
  
'Cause nobody will like youuuuu'  
  
'Some guyyyys... will coooome... and tell you what to do'  
  
'Bringing us together... aaaaaaaaand spreading throoouuuuugh...'  
  
'You wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuldn't... want people... to spread rumors about you'  
  
'Making up stories... without any cluuuuuuuuuueee'  
  
'Dooooooooonn'ttt... be a backstaberrrr'  
  
'Cause those words will come back to bite you'  
  
'Doooonn'ttt be a bad rapperrrrr'  
  
'Cause nobody will like youuuuu'  
  
'Nobody's gonna like youuuuuuuuuuuu'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooooooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooh ooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooooooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooh ooooh'  
  
Sonic stepped away and a spotlight was shown on Alenna.  
  
ALENNA: 'Ooooooh ooooooh ooooooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooh ooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooooooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooh ooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooooooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooh ooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooooooooh'  
  
'Ooooooh ooooooh ooh oooooooooooooooooooooooh'  
  
Sonic then played on his harmonica to the tune of the song slowly and he repeated it four times.  
  
After the fourth time, Sonic took the microphone off the stand and played his harmonica while carrying the microphone around. He repeated the tune on his harmonica eight times.  
  
When Sonic finished, Knuckles played on his saxophone the same tune Sonic was playing only four times.  
  
Knuckles did the last notes slowly and the song ended slowly.  
  
The audience was on their feet cheering like crazy!  
  
The entire band walked back on the stage again.  
  
"1, 2, 1 2 3 4!!!"  
  
Then the band played [Live and Learn] from SA2!  
  
The audience was cheering so loudly!  
  
SONIC: 'Can you feeeeeell time'  
  
'Moving through your vine'  
  
'Oooooooohh LOOKS'S LIKE HE CAME BACK FOR MORE!!!'  
  
'Yeah yeah yeah!'  
  
'Can you feeeeeell life'  
  
'Moving down your spine'  
  
'Oooooooohh YOU TRY TO, TRY TO IGNORE!!!'  
  
'Yeah yeah yeah!'  
  
ALL: 'But you can hardly swallow'  
  
'Your feels are beaaant!'  
  
'But you can't help but follow'  
  
'And put you right back where you came'  
  
'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'Hanging on the edge of tommorow!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'From the words of yesterday!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'Lift your medal off if you follow!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'You may never find your way!'  
  
'Can you feeeeeell life'  
  
'Tingle you up inside'  
  
ALL: 'Yeah! NOW YOU'RE FACE DOWN ON THE FLOOR!!!'  
  
SONIC: 'Whoa oh oh!'  
  
ALL: 'But you can hardly swallow'  
  
'Your feels are beaaant!'  
  
'But you can't help but follow'  
  
'And put you right back where you came'  
  
'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'Hanging on the edge of tommorow!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'From the words of yesterday!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'Lift your medal off if you follow!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'You may neeeeeverrrrr fiiiiiiiiind your waaaaaaaaaay!'  
  
Sonic then does his guitar solo loudly!  
  
The audience cheeres crazed during!  
  
ALL: 'Yeah, there some place shirt that all you can never find'  
  
'Where all of your felling surely treat you'll never find'  
  
SONIC: 'Hold on to one of us!'  
  
ALL: 'Hold on 'til one if!'  
  
'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'Hanging on the edge of tommorow!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'From the words of yesterday!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'Lift your medal off if you follow!'  
  
ALL: 'Live and Learn!'  
  
SONIC: 'You may neeeeeverrrrr fiiiiiiiiind your waaaaaaaaaay!'  
  
Then the song ended when the last notes played!  
  
The audience was on their feet cheering!  
  
Knuckles picked up his saxophone and then he started playing some soft acoustic notes and nobody knew the song he was playing.  
  
Then, after one long final note, the music blasted to [Unknown from M.E.] from SA.  
  
The audience cheered loudly!  
  
KNUCKLES: 'Here I come'  
  
'Roughter than the rest of them'  
  
'The best of them'  
  
'Tougher than lether'  
  
'You can call me Knuckles'  
  
'Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle'  
  
'I'd rather flex my muscles'  
  
'I'm hard as nails'  
  
'It ain't heard to tell'  
  
'I'd break 'em down weather they solid or frail'  
  
'Unlike the rest independence is my first test'  
  
'Birth bliss'  
  
'Do it right'  
  
'And the worst slap!'  
  
SONIC: 'Born on an island'  
  
'In the heavens'  
  
'The blood of my ancesotrs flows inside me'  
  
'My duty is to save the flower'  
  
'From evil deteriaration, yeah'  
  
KNUCKLES: 'I'll be the one to set your heart free ture'  
  
'Clenge yourself from them evil spirits that's in you'  
  
SONIC: 'Streaking lights, loud sounds and instincts'  
  
'Are the elements that keep me going'  
  
'I am fighting my own mission'  
  
'Nothing's gonna stand in my way, no, no!'  
  
KNUCKLES: 'I'll be the one to set your heart free ture'  
  
'Clenge yourself from them evil spirits that's in you'  
  
SONIC & KNUCKLES: 'Won't be frightened and I'll stand up to all the pain in termoil'  
  
'Just believe in myself, wont rely on others'  
  
'Use this to wipe out all of havic and anarchy'  
  
'This is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny'  
  
KNUCKLES: 'Here I come'  
  
'Roughter than the rest of them'  
  
'The best of them'  
  
'Tougher than lether'  
  
'You can call me Knuckles'  
  
'Unlike Sonic, I don't chuckle'  
  
'I'd rather flex my muscles'  
  
'I'm hard as nails'  
  
'It ain't heard to tell'  
  
'I'd break 'em down weather they solid or frail'  
  
'Unlike the rest independence is my first test'  
  
'Birth bliss'  
  
'Do it right'  
  
'And the worst slap!'  
  
SONIC: 'I have no such thing's as weak spots'  
  
'Don't aprove of them but you gotta trust them'  
  
SONIC & KNUCKLES: 'This alliance-  
  
SONIC: '-has a purpose'  
  
'This partnership is only temporary'  
  
KNUCKLES: 'I'll be the one to set your heart free true'  
  
'Clenge yourself from them evil spirits that got in you'  
  
SONIC & KNUCKLES: 'Won't be frightened and I'll stand up to all the pain in termoil'  
  
'Just believe in myself, wont rely on others'  
  
'Freedom will be waiting when serenity is restored'  
  
'This is my planet, I shall not surrender'  
  
Then Knuckles did his saxophone solo a little bit longer than the origional.  
  
SONIC & KNUCKLES: 'Won't be frightened and I'll stand up to all the pain in termoil'  
  
'Just believe in myself, wont rely on others'  
  
'Use this to wipe out all of havic and anarchy'  
  
'This is my planet, gonna fight... YEAH!'  
  
'Won't be frightened and I'll stand up to all the pain in termoil'  
  
'Just believe in myself, wont rely on others'  
  
'Freedom will be waiting when surenity is restored'  
  
'This is my planet I shall not surrender!'  
  
SONIC: 'No!'  
  
'Shall not surrender! No! No!'  
  
KNUCKLES: 'The new porcupine on the block'  
  
'With the buff chest'  
  
'Out the wilderness'  
  
'With the rugedness'  
  
'Knock, knock, it's Knuckles'  
  
'The blow thrower'  
  
'Independent folder'  
  
'Magic emerald holder'  
  
'Give you the coldest shoulder'  
  
'My spike go through bolder'  
  
'That's why I stay a loner'  
  
'I was born by myself'  
  
'I don't need a possy'  
  
'I get along by myself'  
  
'And my service get shelved!'  
  
Then the song ended with the final tunes.  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
Sonic walked up to the microphone with the guitar around him.  
  
"I hope some of your remember THIS song!" Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"This song is dedicated to this guys theme. I ain't telling you who it is. You'll KNOW who it is once we start playing. But all I can say is..." He looked up in the sky. "this song is for you... 1 2 3 4!"  
  
Then the band played hard rock music which was [All of the Darkness] Shadow's theme!  
  
Sonic sung kind of harsh!  
  
SONIC: 'Everybody tries to be strict!'  
  
'For the things that are still unchanged!'  
  
'It's useless to resist!'  
  
'Where everything felt to be a waste!'  
  
'Where ever you go out to stand you'  
  
'And the things that are sure and not'  
  
'When it comes to that time of the chaos rhyme'  
  
'And you are gonna be shot!'  
  
ALL BUT SONIC: 'All of the darkness abuses and thunder!'  
  
'Throw it all away!'  
  
'No one respects you, nobody call tell you'  
  
'You live an endless life forever!'  
  
'All of the darkness abuses and thunder!'  
  
'Throw it all away!'  
  
'You live that life, where ever you go'  
  
'You have to face it again and again!'  
  
Then the band played the music for a long while!  
  
SONIC: 'Now wake up!'  
  
The music still was being played! After a long while!  
  
ALL: 'All of the darkness abuses and thunder!'  
  
'Throw it all away!'  
  
'No one respects you, nobody call tell you'  
  
'You live an endless life forever!'  
  
'All of the darkness abuses and thunder!'  
  
'Throw it all away!'  
  
'You live that life, where ever you go'  
  
'You have to face it again and again!'  
  
The song ended and everybody was cheering like crazy!  
  
As the audience was cheering, Sonia and Alenna played their instruments hard and in a soft rock music style.   
  
Then soon, everybody played their electric guitars along with the rythum. Nobody knew the song they were playing.  
  
Sonic stepped up to the microphone with his red electric guitar from the episode 'Begingings.'  
  
"This song is called 'Knothole' and it's new." Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered and Sonic sung hard with what sounded like a scratchy voice but sang at a normal pace:  
  
SONIC: 'Heading northeast on highway'  
  
'Like a hungry runaway'  
  
'Something clicked inside my head'  
  
'That I ain't living the same'  
  
'When I found this place'  
  
'I can't really explain'  
  
'But what I did with my life'  
  
'Feels like I've been in vain here in Knothole!'  
  
'In Knothole!'  
  
'If I do, I'll sell my soul'  
  
'Here, darling, in Knothole!'  
  
Then the music increased a little loud with loud guitars. It was like loud classic rock music.  
  
SONIC: 'Something I need to do'  
  
'Will not be all fun'  
  
'Fighting armies of metal machines'  
  
'From ground zero to one'  
  
'At the medical center'  
  
'I gave Sally a bright red rose'  
  
'Once I hit that cannon ball'  
  
'My leg got baddly brose here in Knothole!'  
  
'In Knothole!'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'If I do, I'll sell my soul'  
  
'Here, darling, in Knooooooothooooooooole!'  
  
The music increased louder and they sung faster.  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'These boots were made for walking'  
  
SONIC: 'While I leave for battle'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'Quicksand's made for sinking in'  
  
SONIC: 'While I horse up the saddle'  
  
'Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'In this canyon gorge I felt'  
  
SONIC: 'Loving the First Sergeant'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'When I get my Sally'  
  
SONIC: 'It's what love has ment'  
  
'Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!'  
  
The music was playing loudly. Then, the music suddently stopped except for Sonia's piano which was still playing the tune. While she played, Sonic sung:  
  
SONIC: 'When I hit the furnice'  
  
'My skull to the bone'  
  
'This village is so wonderful'  
  
'The medics give you a phone here in Knothole!'  
  
'In Knothole'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'If I do, I'll sell my soul'  
  
SONIC: 'Here, darling, in Knoooooooothoooooooole!!!'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'These boots were made for walking'  
  
SONIC: 'If I do reiterate'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'Something's ticking in my head'  
  
SONIC: 'Something I can't prostate here in Knothole!'  
  
'In Knothole'  
  
SONIC; SALLY; TAILS: 'If I do, I'll sell my soul'  
  
SONIC: 'Here, darling, in Knothoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooole!!!!!!!'  
  
Sonic, Sally and Tails all did a long guitar trio. It lasted for what seemed like forever.  
  
The audience was cheering as they played over and over again.  
  
Then soon, all the music stopped except for Sonia's piano which was still playing the tune. Then slowly, she stopped. As she did, the audience cheered extremely loudly!  
  
Then Trevor took off his bass guitar and gave it to Sonic.  
  
Then Trevor left the stage.  
  
"Take it Manic." Sonic said.  
  
Manic hit the drumset a few times.  
  
SONIC: 'Where theres a will. There's a way.'  
  
The audience cheered loudly as Sonic sung.  
  
SONIC: 'Whether there's a will'  
  
'We can find a way'  
  
'Together we'll overcome'  
  
'With a come-what-may'  
  
Sonic played the bass a few times. Then stopped.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"Manic, come on down here." Sonic said.  
  
Manic stepped from his drumset.  
  
Sonic gave Manic the bass guitar and he gave Manic a quick kiss on the check. Manic didn't mind.  
  
Sonic went to Manic's drums and had the sticks.  
  
The audience cheered as Manic stepped to the mic.  
  
"Take it bro." Manic said.  
  
Sonic hits the drums a few times.  
  
MANIC: 'Take away our madallions'  
  
'Take anything you want'  
  
'But Sonic Underground'  
  
'We can't be stopped'  
  
Manic played the bass a few times.  
  
Then the music stopped.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"Come over here sis." Manic said.  
  
Sonia stepped away from her synthesizer.  
  
Manic gave Sonia the bass guitar and Manic steped to her synthesizer.  
  
The audience cherred as she went to the mic.  
  
"Take it boys." Sonia said.  
  
Sonic and Manic played.  
  
SONIA: 'Well it took a long time for us to find each other'  
  
'Ain't nothing gonna beat this sister and her brothers'  
  
Then Manic set the synthesizer to xylophone and played it longer than usual.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
Sonic stepped down and took his guitar.  
  
He played his guitar solo LONGER and LOUDER. The audience was cheering like crazy.  
Then Manic and Sonia walked next to Sonic.  
  
SONIA: 'Whoa whoa whao whoa whao'  
  
'Whoa who ohh ho o o o'  
  
SONIC; SONIA; MANIC: 'Who hoo o ho o o o'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Where theres a will, theres a way'  
  
'Where theres a will, theres a way'  
  
'Where theres a will, theres a way'  
  
'Where there's a will... theres a way!'  
  
The music stopped.  
  
The audience cheered loudly.  
  
Trevor steped back on stage and took his bass.  
  
Sonic steped up to the microphone.  
  
"Ok, people out there! Let's close this joint!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
"STOP!" Sonic yelled.  
  
The audience stopped cheering. A second later.  
  
"Now where ever I go... just follow me." Sonic said.  
  
The audience cheered.  
  
Then Sonic played on his guitar and Sonia played on her synthesizer the song [Found my home] The audience cherred VERY VERY LOUD!  
  
They played the same beat a few times.  
  
SONIC: 'I'm so glad I've found my home'  
  
'I've been walking through this world alone'  
  
'I wonder where I fit in, where do I belong'  
  
'Now a mericles' happen to me... I've found my home.'  
  
It was instrumental the next 5 seconds.  
  
"Manic!" Sonic yelled.  
  
SONIC & MANIC: 'Only the place in your heart where memories glow.'  
  
'Just close your eyes and let the child inside of you know.'  
  
'Back to that place where you always call your own'  
  
'Back to that special feeling that I never known'  
  
"Everybody!" Sonic yelled.  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'I'm so glad I found my home'  
  
'I've been walking through this world alone'  
  
'I wonder where I fit in, where do I belong'  
  
'Now a mericles' happen to me... I've found my home!'  
  
The rock music kept on playing.  
  
"There were some outakes of the song, I hope you enjoy them!" Sonic said.  
  
SONIC: 'This is the time that you must learn to rome'  
  
'Go everywhere, until you find your home'  
  
'So that you know what this means to you'  
  
'Show it off for your home or for a clue'  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'I'm so glad I found my home'  
  
'I've been walking through this world alone'  
  
'I wonder where I fit in, where do I belong'  
  
'Now a mericles' happen to me... I've found my home.'  
  
The music kept playing.  
  
"You having fun out there?!" Sonic yelled out.  
  
The audience cheered like mad!  
  
"Alright, are you ready to follow me?... LET'S GO!" Sonic yelled.  
  
Then Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Sally, Cyrus and Trevor walked over to the edge of the stage and they all jumped down.  
  
They walked through the audience as the audience was trying to grab all of them. A lot of the audience members followed them.  
  
The music still kept on playing as they walked through the audience.  
  
Everybody cheered loudly.  
  
Pretty soon, A LOT of audience members were following all of them.  
  
Then Sonic steped back on the stage. Sonic gestured the audience to come on the stage too.  
  
Pretty soon, the stage was covered with SU fans.  
  
The music was still playing.  
  
Then Sonic steped to the microphone.  
  
ALL: 'Only the place in your heart where memories glow.'  
  
'Just close your eyes and let the child inside of you know.'  
  
'Back to that place where you always call your own'  
  
'Back to that special feeling that I never known'  
  
"Everybody!" Sonic yelled.  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'I'm so glad I found my home'  
  
'I've been walking through this world alone'  
  
'I wonder where I fit in, where do I belong'  
  
'Now a mericles' happen to me... I've found my home!'  
  
The rock music kept on playing.  
  
"Keep it coming!" Sonic yelled.  
  
ALL & AUDIENCE: 'I'm so glad I found my home'  
  
'I've been walking through this world alone'  
  
'I wonder where I fit in, where do I belong'  
  
'Now a mericles' happen to me... I've found my home!'  
  
Then Sonia played the final notes on her synthesizer.  
  
Manic walked from his drumset to Sonic's microphone as Sonia played.  
  
MANIC: 'I've found my home.'  
  
EVERYBODY cheered!  
  
"Thanks for coming!" Sonic yelled out.  
  
The audience on the stage went back to their seats.  
  
"You enjoy your life tonight! Goodbye!" Sonic said.  
  
Then Sonic walked back in that hole in the stage.  
  
Then soon, the band members did.  
  
The stage was now vacant and all the lights were bright on in the stadium.  
  
Then everybody left the stadium with popped ears because it was long and loud.  
  
It was now midnight! The concert was 2 and a half hours long. And SU's first concert fanfic!  
  
"American Skin" is (c) Bruce Springsteen.  
"Knothole" is (c) me.  
  
THE END 


End file.
